Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Katamariqueen
This is what I am going to be working on for a while. I have always wanted to do a walkthrough and this game has been my soul mate since i first played it; so it seemed only necessary that it be created. If anyone sees any required changes or incorrect information, please let me know beforehand (I am going to try and write it off my memory and see how far i get). I have divided the walkthrough into sections. This section contains the first part of the Light World: Hyrule Castle, Eastern Palace, Desert Palace, Tower of Hera and Agahnim's Tower. The second part has four dungeons: Palace of Darkness, Swamp Palace, Skull Woods and Thieves' Town. To skip there, click HERE The third and final section contains the last four dungeons, Ice Palace, Misery Mire, Turtle Rock and Someone's Tower as well as the final battle. To skip there, click HERE I have also made it easier to find what you're looking for with the contents section as well as color-coded symbols for skipping around: Heart Containers = ♥ Heart Pieces = ♡ Necessary Items = ▲ Unnecessary Items =† Upgrades = ♠ = The Quest Begins = ▲Leaving Home You will awake in a small house with your uncle advising you not to leave until he returns. Hop out of bed and open the treasure chest in the bottom right corner of the house. The first item you receive:The Lantern. Exit your house to the rainy Hyrule Field, heading north towards Hyrule Castle. You can explore around if you like, however, there is only one way you can go, considering every other path is blocked off by Hyrule Guards. ▲The Secret Passage Upon arriving at the Castle Gates, you will notice that the main entrance is sealed and guarded, preventing your entrance. If you look to the right, there is a sign that says 'Secret Passage'. Follow the stone pathway around to the back right of the castle, where you will see a suspicious bush surrounded by the stone path in front of a tree. Lift the bush with A''', or '''R if you're using the Gameboy port, and fall into the hole. You will land in a shallow puddle with only one direction to follow. Your uncle will be lying on the ground, mortally wounded perhaps, and he will surrender his Sword and Shield, leaving you with the parting words, "Zelda is your..." Move along through the doorway and onto your first battle. There is a weak green Hyrule Guard and a Treasure Chest with a Blue Rupee down the right hall. The exit is straight opposite from the room with your uncle. Upon exiting, you will notice you are now inside the castle walls. There are a plethora of bushes if you want to gain some Rupees, but otherwise proceed to the front door. There are three more Hyrule Guards here, two weak green, one regular green. The regular green guard, noted for his bigger shield and longer sword, will chase you if spotted. Defeat them and enter Hyrule Castle. Hyrule Castle Floor 1 Upon entering the Castle doors, you will be in a large room. There are a few Hyrule Soldiers here, but they will not attack you if you leave them alone. Two staircases lead to an upper balcony; ignore them for now. Head either east or west to the long hallways. There are two Hyrule Soldiers here and one Guard; the Guard will chase you, so take him out or flee. Head north down either hallway, still ignoring the stairs, and exit through the door at the end. Finding yourself in a connecting hallway, seek the downward spiral staircase in the middle and proceed to the basement. Basement 1 You will find yourself in small room with a Blue Guard and a Treasure Chest in the center. Destroy him for the Key to the door on the opposite side. Open the Treasure Chest for the Map before continuing through the locked door. On the other side of the door you will see another Blue Guard that can be knocked off the ledge. Move forward and the path gets thinner and there are two more Blue Guards. Dispose of them and continue down to yet another Blue Guard. The path takes a turn left, follow it, taking out the two Green Guards waiting in this room and proceed to the door. ▲Basement 2&3 The door will close behind you and by defeating the Green Guard you can re-open it, as well as open the door to your right. Upon entering the room on your right, there will be a Blue Guard and a Treasure Chest. Opening the Treasure Chest reveals the Boomerang, defeating the Guard reveals a Key; gather both and head to the previous room. Use the Key on the door, pass through the room, and head down the stairs to another flight of stairs. Head down those stairs to B3. In B3 there is a Green Guard and a Silver Ball & Chain Trooper. Take out the Guard and proceed to the first cell where there are three pots. The easiest way to take out the Ball & Chain Trooper is to throw these pots at him. It keeps a good distance and the third pot kills him, avoiding any contact altogether. You can also slash him with your sword, but the pot attack is simpler. After his defeat, the Ball & Chain Trooper will drop the Big Key, allowing you to open the cell and rescue Princess Zelda. Glitching: (If playing the SNES version not entirely sure about the GBA version this is a place where you can explore the Under-Underworld. If you head back up to B2, there is a upper level you can jump from. While in mid-air, pause the game, save and quit. The next time you open a Link file, purposely run into an enemy and you will fall under the floor, allowing you to walk underneath many of the dungeons without having to beat them. Being a glitch, there are several risks to doing so, so be wary.) Floor 2 Backtrack to the Main Floor by using the upstairs pathways in B2. Once in the main entrance room, head up the stairs to the upper balcony and then up another flight of stairs to Floor 2. Pass the two Blue Guards and head up the stairs down the Throne Hall. At the north end there will be a large pedestal for you and Zelda to push from the left. Once the pedestal is out of the way, escape into the sewers. Sewers The Sewers are a secret underground passageway to the Sanctuary. They are infested with Rats, Keese and Ropes, all very weak enemies. You still only have three hearts though, making it a little more difficult. Floors 2&1 Upon first entering you will notice everything is dark. You can use your lantern to light the torches, illuminating the room until they burn out. Head north through this room making a right at the intersecting hallway and head down the stairs. Here you find six Ropes in a tight corridor. Kill them and proceed down another flight of stairs. Basement Head into the four-way hallway and grab the Key in the Treasure Chest to the left. Use it on the northern door and move into the shallow water room. Head left in this room and in the next head up. Kill the Rats because one of them has the key, then use this key on the locked door. The room will have lit up allowing you to see the room again. You will notice some wall cracks to your left, however unless one of the enemies dropped a bomb (something that i've only had happen once), you won't be able to open these doors just yet. Proceed north pushing the center block up, creating a passage through to the stairway. You will be in a room with rats and can avoid them and move to the next room. Here, you will find two switches. Pull the right one to open the door, pull the left one to be bombarded by Ropes; there is no need to pull the left one unless you don't believe me though. ♥Sanctuary With Princess Zelda still trailing you, head into the Sanctuary and you will immediately be greeted by a Loyal Sage. After listening to Zelda and having her mark the Elder's House on your map, open the Treasure Chest for a full Heart Container. = Lost Woods = The Lost Woods are located in the northwestern corner of Hyrule. These are one of the few Lost Woods seen in the Zelda series that don't require you to take only certain directions to proceed forward. They are also the location of the Master Sword, but that is not attainable at this point in the game. Life Filler & Fungi ♡Den of Thieves Just north of the southern entrance to the woods, there is a stump hideout with nine bushes beside it. If you cut the middle bush down a hole will appear and the classic jingle will play. Fall down the hole and you will be next to a heart piece. †The Witch & the Mushroom In the northwestern side of the Lost Woods you can find a strange dancing Mushroom. If you pick it up it will become part of your inventory. Take it to the eastern side of Hyrule where the Magic Shop is located. There is Witch outside stirring a large golden cauldron. Give her the Mushroom, walk inside the Shop, walk back out, then walk back in. There will be a bag of Magic Powder waiting beside the Shopkeeper. Magic Powder is helpful for acquiring Fairies as well as turning weaker enemies into Slime. It also comes in handy for attaining a Magic upgrade. = Kakariko Village = Kakariko Village is located at the western side of Hyrule. Here you can fill a Heart Container, retrieve a Bug-Catching Net as well as two Bottles. If none of this interests you, skip this part and head east towards the Eastern Palace. Exploring The Village Seeking Sahasrahla By the northern entrance to Kakariko Village, you will find Sahasrahla's Cottage. Inside is an old woman who (if i'm not mistaken) tells you to find the boy near the Cucco field. This boy reveals Sahasrahla's whereabouts and marks them on your map. ♡Thieves' Hideout There is a gray building that differs from the other houses near the northeastern side of the village next to Sahasrahla's Cottage. Inside there is a man who will tell you a short story about Blind, an old thief that used to live there. If you head downstairs there are four chests with Red Rupees if you push the blocks in a precise order. There is also a wall crack you can bomb for a Heart Piece. †Bottle Salesman Near the western side of the village there is a man on a blanket selling Bottles. If you have 100 Rupees you can purchase one. If you plan on attaining the Bug-Catching Net you will need to obtain either this bottle or the free one in the Inn. ♡Mysterious Cave Travel northwest from the Bottle Salesman to find a cliff with a drop-off into a green hole. If you fall inside, there will be Treasure Chests containing Rupees and Bombs. You can bomb the crack in the wall for a Heart Piece. †The Inn The Inn is the long building near the southern side of the village. If enter from the back, there will be a Treasure Chest containing a Bottle. There is also a Cucco under a pot you can easily torture for a few laughs. †Bug-Catching Kid's House Head to the center of town, north of the Inn to the Bug-Catching Kid's house. He/she will be lying in bed ill. The kid will then give you their Bug-Catching Net so long as you have a Bottle. The Net comes in handy for catching Fairies, Bees. ♡The Quarreling Brothers & the 15-Second Game On the southern outskirts of Kakariko Village you can find a long horizontal house. Once entered, you will see a wall crack; bomb it and proceed out the other door. There an old lady will tell you have 15 seconds and GO! Make your way through the fence maze to the west side, where a man will reward you a Piece of Heart if reached before 15 seconds passes. If you gathered all the previously mentioned heart pieces, you will now have another Heart Container. = The Quest for Pendants = Sahasrahla's Hideout Now that's all wrapped up, head for the marker on your map. You will find a wise old man waiting for you at this marker, waiting to relay your next quest. Once you know what you have to do, depart for the first pendant, the Pendant of Courage. The Eastern Palace The Eastern Palace is the first actual dungeon of your adventure. It is located on the Eastern side of Hyrule (obviously). Floor 1 Floor 2 ♥Boss: Armos Knights = Journey to the Desert of Mystery = Now that the Armos Knights have been slain and the Pendant of Courage collected, Link can proceed in his journey for the next Pendant. ▲Reward: The Pegasus Boots Head back to Sahasrahla and show him what you've accomplished. In turn, he will present you with the Pegasus Boots, allowing you to run. Test these puppies out by running towards the Sanctuary, where a life-increasing item awaits. ♡Hidden Heart Piece Outside the Sanctuary to the west, there is a cliff with a large green rock on its edge. If you run into it, a Secret Grotto will appear. There is a Heart Piece in the small chest centered in the cave. Those free boots turned out to be pretty cool, eh? Yes. Now, make your way to southern outskirts of Kakariko Village, where the boots automatically transform into an infinite check-out library card. ▲ Borrowing a Book I know it doesn't make much sense now, but it's smarter to grab the book while you're here rather than running around all over the town, despite running being a nice change from that slow pace. Once directly outside the village, you will notice a structure with a book and quill symbol atop its entryway. This is the Kakariko Village Library. I wrote this article too...so study up. Enter, spot the green book atop the shelf, and run into it with your Pegasus Boots. It will fall off the shelf and you can now pick it up. The Book of Mudora is now an item in your inventory. (don't forget to show the librarian your library card!) ♡The Swamp Ruins The Swamp Ruins are a marshy area directly south of Link's House. As of now, they're not very interesting. You can torture Rabbit Fangs, pick up some spare Rupees or collect a Piece of Heart. If you enter the shrine on the southernmost area, you will find a control for the water. Pull the lever on your right to drain to small pond surrounding the shrine. When you emerge, a Heart Piece will be awaiting you. = Desert of Mystery = ♡Curious Cave Dweller Now that that's out of the way, venture towards the desert by heading west. You will notice a strange man who refuses to talk and forces a sign to talk for him. Ignore him for now (he ignored you first anyway). Once an official desert wanderer, wander towards the northeastern side, where you will find a cave. Inside the cave there is a man who looks like Sahasrahla, but apparently isn't. There is also a bomb crack on the southern wall. Blow it up and retrieve the Piece of Heart inside. A Palace in the Sands (This is probably my favorite part of the game. I always make a wish. Feel free to mock me, i'm used to it.) Head west, avoiding the evil Geldarms and Vultures. You will come across a large structure with the entrance blocked off by strange stones. Trying to read the tablet in the middle, you will realize Link can't Hylian. Lucky for you however, that book you swiped/borrowed indefinitely is a translator. Whip it out and get to translating! Make a wish if you like... Desert Palace Basement 1 ♡Floor 1 & 2 ♥Boss: Lanmolas Final Pendant Tying Up Loose Ends Mysterious Haunted Hole Found Remember the cracked walls in the Hyrule Castle dungeon? If you're desperate for some Rupees head to the graveyard near the Sanctuary and push the gravestone furthest near the northwest. It will reveal a secret hole you can fall in that will put you back in that room. Run into or Bomb the cracks to attain the treasure concealed within. ▲♡Zora's Domain & the Flippers Gather 500 Rupees and head north from the Magic Shop. You will run across a shallow body of water with a passage on the eastern side and waterfall to the west. You can't enter the waterfall yet so ignore it for now. Take the passage to the Zora's Domain, and follow the wade-able water up to where it splits. Take the lowermost path heading to a dead end, where you will summon the Zora King. He will sell you a pair of Flippers allowing you to swim the deeper waters for 500 Rupees, and also tell you a little secret. Test out your new Flippers (these need not be equipped) by falling down the waterfall directly behind you. About halfway down there is a small island you can walk on. Follow it through the trees for a Piece of Heart. ♠The Waterfall of Wishing Head back to the shallow water (now that you're able to brave the deep end) and swim through the waterfall, where inside there will be a small fountain that asks you if you would like to throw something in it. Proceed to toss in the Boomerang and Fighter's Shield for upgrades, so long as you answer truthfully when the Fairy returns them to you. You can also throw an empty Bottle in anytime during the game for a free Green Potion refill. ♠Quest for the Fountain of Happiness Now that you can swim, head south. Center Lake Hylia, there is an island inhabited by one dark stone, two Cukeman, and three bushes. Enter the cave, also known as the Fountain of Happiness, and proceed to the back, where a large fountain awaits. There is also a small cave of fairies to your right lies behind a cracked wall. After throwing 100 Rupees in the fountain, a similar Fairy from the Waterfall of Wishing appears and offers a capacity upgrade on either your Arrows or Bombs. You can upgrade both to 50. †The Prize Beneath the Bridge Head east in the lake and follow the stream north, around to the bridge near your house. Proceed underneath it where you will find a sleeping man. Talk to him and he will present you with an empty Bottle. ▲An Icy Item Swim back through the stream you just came up, where you can find a long dock leading north. Take it and keep walking north. You will run into a dead end with a cave, and rock blocking an entrance and a grotto entrance. Bomb the rock and venture inside to a Treasure Chest containing the Ice Rod. = Death Mountain = Death Mountain is located on the furthest northern side of Hyrule. It is accessible by lifting the big green rock blocking a cavern entrance, just north of the Sanctuary. The Western Mountain ▲The Lonely Tunnel Fumbling around in the dark cavern with the Lantern can be a little difficult. The caves are riddled with holes and Keese, so watch out! I'm not sure the direct route you take, but eventually you run into a lost Old Man. Guide him to the exit and home, which is just a few steps south, and he will present you with the Magic Mirror, a tool that will become necessarily handy soon enough. ♡Mountain Caves Before venturing into the easily accessible caves, head to the upper section of Death Mountain and look of the southern cliff where you can see a small hangoff with a door. Jump onto the hangoff and enter the mountainside cavern. Once inside, head north and take the winding staircase to the upper floor. There you will find a Telepathic Tile as well as another Piece of Heart. ♡Into the Darkness Exit the cavern and ascend the long staircase once more, heading eastbound until you see a light rock circled by bushes. Lifting up the small rock in the circle of bushes reveals a funny blue portal. Step into it without hesitation and Link will be transported to the Dark World, then transformed into an adorable pink bunny. Now you can test out your new item. Stand in the discolored patch, equip the mirror and transport back to the Light World. A Piece of Heart should be waiting atop what is most likely Pinnacle Rock. Tower of Hera The Tower of Hera is the third dungeon you will face on the quest for Pendants. It is a large castle-like structure located at the northwestern side of Death Mountain. Link can only reach it once he has acquired the Magic Mirror. Entrance Floor & 1F Entering the tower, you will first notice a red-colored orb, also known as a Crystal Switch. By hitting it with either your Sword, Boomerang or Arrows, you can alter the blockade tiles preventing you from proceeding. By making the Crystal Switch red, you will lower all the red blocks; thus by making it blue, the blue ones will be lowered. For now, strike it once (blue) and head down the staircase on your left. Two Stalfos and a new enemy known as Mini-Moldorm are waiting by a Crystal Switch. Hit the switch, open the chest for a Small Key, then flip the switch back to blue so you can exit out the upper staircase after leaving this room. Back on 2F, knock the switch back to red and venture north where the Map and a locked door can be found. You will also run into yet another new addition, the fire-breathing Dinolfos. Proceed through the locked door and down the staircase to the 1F. Here is what appears to be an empty room, but wait...a Platform lies within the tile, waiting to suicide mission into Link. Your best strategy: run up and attack them before they have a chance to attack you. Once they are all defeated, the door will open, allowing you to hit the Crystal Switch and enter the next room. This room contains three Mini-Moldorms and another Crystal Switch begging to be changed to red so you can continue exploring. Hit it, head south, open the chest and acquire the Big Key. Now all you have to do is backtrack your way to the Entrance Floor and head up the staircase on the right. Once making it the red block blocked staircase near the entrance, head up it to 3F. 3F The third floor basically consists of two small rooms and one big room full of holes with star tiles you can step on to relocate these holes. They come in handy to submit the annoying Hardhat Beetles to their death. The first room, connecting to 2F with the staircase, has immovable holes in the floor and three Hardhat Beetles. Destroy them to open the angry looking door blockading your quest. The next room is pretty much the same thing only with holes you can manipulate. Move them and advance north. This room is long, but basically a repeat of the two rooms before it. The only important part is to remember to set the Crystal Switch to red before moving on to 4F. It'll make sense later. Trust me. ▲ 4F & 5F 4F is a large room littered with Mini-Moldorm and Dinolfos. You really don't need to waste time in this room just yet so brave the beasts to chest in the middle for the Compass, then towards the staircase on the far western side of the room. Continue up the stairs to 5F, finding another large room filled with holes both mobile and immobile. If you fall down the skinny hole at the northwestern side of the room, you can descend all the way to the basement for some Fairies (don't worry, there is a teleportation tile that will put you right back on 5F). Now on to the Moon Pearl. On 5F, hit the star tile to alter the holes' locations, causing a hole to appear in the north center of the room. Drop down it to 4F where you will now be able to add the Moon Pearl to your inventory. Step on the star tiles to the south and move back up to 5F. At the eastern side of this room you will find a long row of pots. By listening earlier and leaving the 3F Crystal Switch on red, the red blocks should be down, allowing you access to these pots; if you chose to ignore me, you're an idiot. If you're low on hearts, take a few, but you may be falling back down here a lot so try and save as many as possible for easy life. Once you're content with your health situation, climb the staircase to 6F, otherwise known as Moldorm's lair. ♥Boss: Moldorm Moldorm is probably the most annoying boss you will do battle with. He is basically a huge Mini-Moldorm, only impervious to attack everywhere other than his glowing tail. His battlefield is a drop-down onto a smaller platform with a hole near the middle and the opportunity for Link to plummet off any side, resulting in the loss of one heart container. To defeat Moldorm, you must strike him in his tail with your sword six times. By hitting any other part of his body, you will cause Link to be pushed back a fair distance, sometimes resulting in falling off the battlefield's edge. If you fall off, the hit count starts over again, requiring six more strikes to take this big guy down, so try and keep yourself on 6F. Your best bet is to stand as close to the center and away from the hole as possible, striking whenever you get a chance. If you're gutsy, after hitting Moldorm's tail he stops for a little while, giving you the perfect opportunity to stick behind him and strike as soon as he starts squirming again. After the fifth blow, he will get very mad and red, moving twice as fast as before. Assault him once more with your sword and he will explode, leaving behind a Heart Container and the Pendant of Power. Now that you have all three pendants, you can finally grip the Master Sword, so head back down Death Mountain and onto the Lost Woods. One Last Step = Agahnim's Tower= Preparation ▲Link & the Master Sword ▲Discovery of the Ether Breaking the Seal of Agahnim's Tower The Castle Tower Floor 2 Floor 3 Floor 4 Floor 5 Floor 6 Floor 7 Battle of Good & Evil Category: Walkthroughs